battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heatedpete
__NOWYSIWYG__ |- padding:5px;padding-top:0.5em;font-size: 95%; text-align:center; | style="align:right"| __TOC__ |} Archived Archived by yours truly. Archive number 5 - 20:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: IKR? What an asshole. Yuri(Leave a message!) 21:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile background images If I were to do that for my own profile, would I need to crop the pictures to fit the sidebars? Alright, thanks. Those images look really awesome btw :) Destruction 3.0 I think we should rename the 2.0 article to simply "Destruction", and describe Destruction 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Article request Make an article on Widgets in BF Heroes. I have no idea what they are, and I think it deserves an article. Can you do it? If not you, another BFH player? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 01:21, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hmmm, ok then, write it this way. Just answer "What are widgets in Battlefield Heroes?", and we can work on it from there. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 13:28, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Dawn of war 2. Do you play retribution? Particularly last stand and if so what hero do you use. Death to the false emperor! 18:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe yeah i like the idea of playing as a big bulky tank unit but i prefer to play as a sorcerer. All of the dawn of war 2s are awesome and their singleplayers are very good especially vanilla but i use retribution for multiplayer and last stand. Doppelganger is so good as at round 4 we fight a space marine commander and if i use it on him its like we have 4 heroes and funny thing that happent yesterday, At round 16 we fight a clone of our selfs and i thought it would be a great idea to use the doppelganger on the sorcerer and he used it on other hero which was awesome. But i play all the heroes time to time. Death to the false emperor! 06:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah!!! Yesterday i was playing it and there was this level 1 captain with just armor bolt pistol and chainsword equiped no accesories and i was a hive tyrant with another hive tyrant and we made it to round 20!! Sadly we were unable to win it but round 20 with a guy that didnt do anything is pretty good. Death to the false emperor! 12:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Unasigned post. Ohh didnt know you were suppost to sign on that since well why don´t you look at you´re section to find out. Death to the false emperor! 21:06, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmm i thought only few of them had to be licensed but yeah i see what you are saying none really did a great job and really deserver user of the month but its mainly because everything has been covered. All of the edits are like VERY minor and barely noticeable and just accurating that was already there. Death to the false emperor! 21:42, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Very difficult choice. Does your friend like planes or tanks more? Because I've gotta say, they both really appeal to me. If I could actually see the models, it'd be easier... Btw, today, a friend of mine got me my first WH40K figurine. A T'au Pathfinder and Drone. I started painting it, looks cool. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 00:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, well if he already has plenty, then the F-15 & P-51 is good. :As for WH40K, well Jesus, 100 guardsmen?!?!? It took me over an hour to get my Pathfinder halfway done, and with simple black, red and white pieces. All I,ve got to say is... good luck XD Here's my pathfinder so far (along with my friend's Imperial Guard Sergeant, also not finished). SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 19:57, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, but that's the easy part. All the details (especially with that cookie camo) must take forever. ::About the Dambusters reconstruction, where the hell did they get the money to do that?! SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 20:32, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Just wondering, do you actually play the game, or do you just collect the figurines and models? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:56, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if i´m interrupting but the tabletop games are a lot of fun. Except when you fail on all armor saves... Death to the false emperor! 14:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I always get that when I play as my Chaos Marine army. It's my school club's curse, that Chaos armies always suffer. Take this for an example. Both a 10-man Space Marine squad and a 10-man Chaos Marine squad (under my control) were shot at by 50 rapid firing lasguns (100 shots between them all!) from a combined Guardsman squad in two consecutive turns. I take equal number of wounds (10 for each squad), SM squad loses 4 guys, Chaos squad loses all 10 wounded models. And that's with a 3+ Sv. Plucky little squishy things. I then got my rightful revenge by charging my Chaos Coven Apocalypse formation into that squad. 5 Lords with Bloodfeeder daemon weapons, hitting at max 17 attacks with power weapon rules on a charge. They got, to be frank, mashed onto little tiny pieces without hitting back. - 15:43, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah,i often get good but often bad but new always good or always bad so.. meh? Anyways you´re quite lucky to have so many players around you. For me its usualy paint and collect and play during tournements and stuff as it happents not much and is far away as i lived in a very small town. But collecting CSM and eldar is fun and painting them is a month worth of hobby ;) Death to the false emperor! 16:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Uh, I never did "drag" him into an unnecessary fight. Yuri(Leave a message!) 18:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) 10,000 Never celebrate untill you're done. What happens if I make 9999 edits and suddenly die of a heart attack and you guys never hear from me?! Huh?!?!?! lol, jokes aside, I'm done with Call of Duty, but I'll be interested on how whoever the hell is developing this one makes this "destruction". SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 22:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Patrol Boat River Sounds I found an idea and maked an quick video about the pbr sounds in bc2v and bfv. my question is if its good or suit the page ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Patrol_Boat_River Re: Yeah, he told me all about that already. But yeah, I'll try to add more pictures of guns from older games. Omnicube1 22:18, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, for now I'm just going to focus on weapons and vehicles. Omnicube1 21:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Crosslinking I'm done for today. Creating new templates required nearly my full capacity :3 I thought the events don't need to be listed twice, although they come close the BF franchise. If can reduce the template in height without resizing the picture, feel free to do so cause I wasn't able to. D: Green color is fine I guess. BFH-Wiki 12:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stats boxes Do you like the idea including overall stats performance boxes whit bc2 weapons, maybe resize it an bit an place it whit the other pictures http://badcompany2.digitalwarfare247.com/multiplayer/kits/all-kits Firing Sound/Youtube Button Check out the RPD tread i made an little videa about the firing sound, but there is an small issue the volume button dont work, do you know how to just have the play/volum button working ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/RPD#Battlefield_Vietnam--[[User:Maxwell123|Maxwell123]] 14:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ogg sound format Ok i found out about the format they are using. question is do this wikia support ogg, another question should i first emty the magazine then record the reload sound ? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogg MP3 - Ogg converter Well if its so easy i just need to convert the converted mp3 to ogg, do you know some converters ?Maxwell123 15:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Something like this ? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_137--[[User:Maxwell123|Maxwell123]] 15:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Plagiasm activities I just started to explore the full BF wiki as my own got a solid structure and editor base. I was surprised at a few points: I was glad about Maxwell having found a wiki playground for his edits and images, but it seems that more and more content is leaking from the Heroes wiki and filled in here... imo it's time to fix the fields of functions, keep the the overlapping areas smoothly as possible and reduce superseeded content. I doubt it will have any use to list the half the Heroes weapons here with stats, renders, sounds, trivia, reskins, and the other half is left behind. Same with the maps, do you want to add the last 3 maps as well or just a sporadic selection? A wiki should be informative, but random patched overviews aren't that helpfull :s BFH-Wiki 19:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Just two obvious examples: * Submachine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) Take a look the weapon render layout compared to e.g. w:c:battlefieldheroes:Dapper_and_Stylish_Weapons. Strange.... apart from using the same render source. I asked techs for permission to add them on my wiki btw, I doubt Maxwell did. * Gunner (Class) Soldier (Class) Commando (Class) These pictures were shortly added after I put them on w:c:battlefieldheroes:Classes. I extracted them from the frontpage. I know that it takes ages to add all BFH weapons, I did myself over the full last year. So why bother to port it over the BF wiki, if two crosslinks provide much more advantage: I don't know if you ever took a deep look into his weapon pages: Submachine_gun_(Battlefield_Heroes) Each gun is listed twice times, the prices and stats are identical for both factions (as you have to know). It would make much more sense to split the page above onto Thompson and MP40. Like it was done with all other weapons. BFH-Wiki 20:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Nooooooooooooooooooo, I don't want to put those images down!!!! It was an illustration of my bleeding wiki D: I just can't understand your intentions. On one hand you complain that there's too less manpower on the Heroes pages, on the other hand you want don't wonna simplify the effort and use existing resources. Please don't tell me you wan't to become hamster-like and eat my wiki :3 That's childish behaviour... BFH-Wiki 21:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Btw, the all-in-one-place overview totally breaks your system: Can't find any SV-98 on Sniper_Rifle_(Battlefield_Heroes). M95, AKS74u, M21, PKM, SVD, M249 are spread with all four winds. BFH-Wiki 21:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Cheers, I'll have a read - 13:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) New image ? i tought it was an good idea, where can we place it ? RE: JSYK Yeah, I saw that on the news. Interesting... - 19:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) English You know, I've been contemplating -- it seems to me as if the "u"s in British English are derived from Norman French. Before the Normans came and whooped Saxon ass, a lot of the language was much harsher and sharper than it is now; more akin to modern German. And I hate French language. It makes me mad. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Anglo-Saxons aren't from modern Saxony (which is right below Prussia), they're from the western coast of Denmark/Holland. Modern "Saxony" was actually called "Lower Saxony" back in Charlemagne's day, or some such shit. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC)